Solo un Sueño
by Anita82837
Summary: Que pasaría si el mayor temor de Andre se hiciera realidad?


" **Sólo un Sueño** **"** por Lady Ana

Eran las 9.00 pm.

 _" Espero que este bien "_ , pensaba André, sentado en el carruaje, esperando a que Oscar regrese de la fiesta a la cual había asistido con un hermoso vestido.

Era la primera vez que Oscar iba a un baile luciendo "como toda una mujer".

 _" No sé para que lo hace. Bueno, en realidad si lo sé...ella cree que tiene alguna esperanza con el conde Fersen, pero no es así... "_

André permanecía pensativo, mirando la luna llena que iluminaba todo con su luz.

 _" Hubiera sido mejor que Fersen nunca hubiera regresado a Francia, que se hubiera ido directamente a su país. Si no fuera por su regreso, Oscar no estaría en la fiesta, usando un vestido, tratando de actuar como "toda una dama de la nobleza". Esa no es la Oscar que yo conozco...así no es Oscar...no es mi Oscar... "_

El viento soplaba suavemente, mientras André seguía con sus pensamientos.

 _" Pero, de no ser por eso, tal vez nunca hubiera tenido la oportunidad de verla así... tan femenina... tan elegante...tan delicada... tan bella... es más de lo que me había imaginado._

 _Quizás sea mejor así, para que ahora y de una vez por todas se dé cuenta que Fersen no es para ella. Claro que, Oscar estará muy dolida y triste y yo sufriré en silencio al verla así... pero Oscar es fuerte...va a estar bien... se repondrá. "_

El viento sopla un poco más.

 _" Esta haciendo frío. Y ya debería haber regresado, ¿por qué demorará tanto? ¿Le habrá sucedido algo? Será mejor que vaya a ver cómo está ",_ piensa André.

Cubriéndose con la capa, para que nadie lo reconozca, André deja el carruaje y comienza a caminar rumbo a la mansión. Llega a los jardines y mira a su alrededor. No ve a Oscar. Sigue avanzando. Se oculta detrás un árbol. Vuelve a mirar. No hay nadie.

 _" Un momento... ",_ piensa André..

A lo lejos, le parece ver a una persona junto a la fuente. André se acerca un poco más, siempre escondido detrás de los árboles.

 _" Sí...es Oscar..."_ , piensa André. Logra ver su rostro.

 _" Parece ser que esta llorando. ¡Oh, cuánto daría por poder consolarla entre mis brazos y decirle que yo... que yo también sufro al verla así! Se ve tan triste...tal vez mi presencia la reconforte un poco. Será mejor que vaya junto a ella. "_

André ya iba a salir de su escondite cuando ve que alguien se acerca.

 _" ¿Quién será? ",_ se pregunta mientras observa a la persona acercarse más.

 _" Es...es...¡el conde Fersen!...#!*/?¡* &_$!#* ¡Demonios, no! ¿Qué hace aquí? ¡ Va hacia Oscar! ¡Maldición! No me queda más remedio que esperar aquí, si me ve, de seguro que se dará cuenta que es Oscar ", _piensa André.

Oscar no se ha percatado que alguien se acerca.

\- " Disculpe...", dice Fersen. Oscar voltea, y se sorprende al verlo.

\- " ¿Esta usted bien, mademoiselle?", pregunta Fersen. Oscar asiente con la cabeza.

\- " ¿Acaso ya os retiraos del baile?", vuelve a preguntar. Oscar vuelve a asentir.

\- " Entonces, ¿me permitis acompañadla hasta vuestro carruaje?", dice Fersen. Oscar niega con la cabeza, hace una venia y da media vuelta para retirarse.

\- " Esperad, por favor! ", dice el conde tomándola de la mano, "¡Os suplico que antes de retiraos, escucheis lo que tengo que deciros!".

Oscar estaba sorprendida, pero hace una seña, indicando que espera lo que tenga que decir. Desde donde estaba, André podía escuchar la conversación.

 _" ¿Qué irá a decirle?, se preguntaba André, ¡¿Qué no se da cuenta que esto le esta causando más sufrimiento y dolor a Oscar...y a mí también?! ",_ pensaba André.

\- " Adentro, en la mansión, estaba comentándole que vos teneis un gran parecido con una gran amiga mía. Quisiera contaros algo más de ella. Yo estaba en lo alto de una colina cuando la vi por primera vez, escoltando en un carruaje a la entonces princesa María Antonieta. Me impresionó mucho su porte, su elegancia, aunque no sabía que se trataba de una mujer. Luego de unos años la volví a ver en un baile, escoltando a la princesa...", dice Fersen.

 _"¿Por qué me estará diciendo todo esto? No veo el motivo. ¿Qué más irá a decir? Ya quiero retirarme...",_ pensaba Oscar, _"pero no puedo salir corriendo otra vez...con estos zapatos y en este terreno, de seguro que me alcanzaría"._

\- " Me impresiono mucho de que a pesar de su apariencia tan frágil, tuviera un temperamento fuerte y decidido, una gran valentía, altos ideales...un gran coraje...una gran belleza. Cuando la veía, me hacía recordar a un halcón, tan majestuoso e independiente..", prosigue Fersen.

 _" Este #!*/?¡ * &%]$...¿A qué hora termina con su relato? ", _pensaba un mortificado André.

\- " Debo confesar algo. Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie. Hubo un tiempo en donde yo...yo me sentí muy atraído por ella. A pesar de su apariencia fría, yo pensaba en ella, en el coraje que tenía, en su habilidad con la espada, en la forma en que tocaba el piano, en su forma de reírse...en su dulce mirada ... y llegue a estar tan fascinado, que tuve la idea de que...tal vez ...tal vez ella ...tal vez ella podría también pensar en mí. Que quizás... quizás podría sentir algo más que simple amistad por mí...", dice Fersen haciendo una pausa.

Oscar estaba completamente asombrada ante tal revelación, y se estaba poniendo más nerviosa a cada momento.

 _" Siento que una extraña emoción envuelve todo mi ser, pero...¡esto no cambia las cosas! ¡Ya he tomado una decisión! Pero, entonces...¡¿por qué estoy dudando?! Mi mente me dice 'retírate inmediatamente'... pero, hay una parte dentro de mi que me dice 'quédate y escucha'... ",_ pensaba Oscar.

André está totalmente estupefacto, y se estaba poniendo cada vez más angustiado.

 _" No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando. ¡Es imposible! No puede ser, no es posible de que el conde Fersen... de que Fersen...¡Oh, Dios mío, por favor que no sea cierto! ¡Por favor, que no lo sea! ",_ rogaba André.

\- " Pero debido a sus obligaciones con la Guardia Real, yo ya no la veía tan seguido. Su carrera militar era todo para ella. Pensé que yo no tenia un sitio en su mundo, en el camino que ella había tomado. Y cuando el destino hizo que se alejara de mí, y que comprendiera que 'mi ilusión' no se cumpliría, el destino hizo que alguien más se acercara...una joven tan diferente a ella en apariencia, pero tan fascinante a la vez; tan tierna, tan sincera en sus afectos, tan noble, tan hermosa...que hizo que 'el anhelo' que tenía poco a poco fuera disminuyendo, para dar paso a otro. Y me llegue a enamorar de esta otra joven que me recordaba a una mariposa, tan graciosa y delicada...", dice Fersen.

Oscar estaba llegando al límite, sentía que quería llorar.

 _" No... no puede ser! Quiere decir que...en cierta forma ...yo... ¡¿Yo lo aleje de mí?! Mi decisión de actuar como un hombre, ¿se ha vuelto en contra mía? ¡¿Soy yo la causante de que Fersen se haya olvidado de mí y de que se enamorara de María Antonieta?! ¡¿Soy yo la culpable por lo que estoy viviendo en estos momentos?!... "_ , pensaba Oscar muy angustiada.

André, escondido detrás del árbol, también estaba llegando a su resistencia. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas de la angustia que sentía.

 _" ¡Dios mío! ¡¿Quiere decir, que Fersen estuvo enamorado de Oscar desde el comienzo?! ¡¿Qué el destino fue quien lo llevo a enamorarse de la reina? Entonces... entonces ... ¡No!...¡No!...¡No!...eso significa que...que... "_ , pensaba André.

\- " Con lo de esta joven, a pesar de amarla, tuve que irme de aquí para olvidarla porque no había futuro para nosotros. Y si estoy aquí de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo es por ese amor del pasado, que ahora es solo amistad, cariño, solidaridad con alguien a quien aprecio mucho. El amor del ayer ya quedó como un buen recuerdo y debo mirar al presente y al futuro. Nunca tuve el valor de siquiera insinuarle a mi amiga todo esto, tenía miedo de que si lo hiciera podíamos perder la gran amistad que nos ha unido desde hace mucho tiempo. Pensaba que no había motivo de decirle mis sentimientos, ya que ella me veía como 'sólo su amigo'...

Fersen se acerca más a Oscar. Oscar juntando toda la fuerza que le quedaba, dio media vuelta, tratando de irse.

 _" ¡Bien, ya escuche suficiente! ¡ Eso fue todo! ¡Si el destino hizo que Fersen tomará otro camino, entonces no hay marcha atrás! ¡ Además, ya tomé una decisión y debo cumplirla! ¡Eso es lo único importante! ",_ pensó Oscar.

Fersen la toma de los brazos y la voltea gentilmente. Oscar no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos, fijó la vista en el suelo.

\- "¡Pero si ella...! ¡Si yo supiera que ella siente algo más por mí...! ¡Si supiera que ella siente más que amistad...! ¡Si yo tuviera la seguridad de que ella podría amarme... ¡Si el destino me concediera la bendición de que 'mi anhelo de juventud' se convirtiera en realidad; que en ella encontrase el amor lleno de felicidad que siempre he buscado...! ¡Si fuera así, entonces... entonces... ¡ Yo le diría todo esto...!", decía Fersen..

El corazón de Oscar palpitaba a mil por hora, todo su cuerpo temblaba, mientras las lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos.

 _" Y... y... ¡¿ahora qué?! ¡Dios mío! Esto significa que... ¿que tengo una nueva oportunidad para cambiar la decisión que tomé hace tiempo? Acaso, ¿ esa luz de esperanza, esos sentimientos que he llevado guardados en mi corazón, por tanto tiempo, finalmente... finalmente... ¡¿podrán ser liberados?!... ",_ pensaba Oscar.

\- " Vos os parecéis tanto a esa gran amiga, que deseo con todas mis fuerzas que vos seáis ella...", prosigue Fersen.

Fersen con gran delicadeza pone su mano en el mentón de Oscar, le levanta la cabeza y mirándola a los ojos, continua.

\- " Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, hemos compartido muchos momentos, charlas y confidencias. Y lo que empezó y sentí como un gran cariño por vos, con el tiempo se volvió más fuerte, tanto que ahora se ha convertido en amor. Amor por vuestros hermosos ojos, amor vuestra piel tan suave, amor por vuestro cabello tan dorado, amor por la forma en que vos actuáis, amor por la forma en que vos pensáis, amor por el fuego que lleváis dentro de vos, amor por vuestra pasión... por vuestra ternura...por vuestra belleza, que llevais encerradas en vuestra alma y corazón ...", Fersen hace una pausa.

André esta totalmente estupefacto al escuchar esto.

 _" ¡Eso es lo que yo siento! ¡Es lo que siempre he llevado en mi corazón! ¡Es... es lo que siempre he deseado decirle!",_ piensa André, sintiéndose profundamente triste; pero luego de unos segundos, se pone más y más furioso.

 _" ¡Es imposible! ¡No puede ser!",_ piensa André. Sus ojos bailan con fuego de la rabia mientras sigue llorando de dolor.

\- " Yo, Hans Axel Von Fersen, te amo a ti... Oscar François de Jarjayes", dice Fersen.

Las lágrimas caen por las mejillas de Oscar, esta totalmente sorprendida.

 _" ¡Gracias Dios mío, por haber permitido que mi corazón sea liberado! ¡Gracias por darme una nueva oportunidad! ¡Gracias por liberarme del infierno en el que tanto tiempo he vivido! Gracias...gracias ",_ es lo único en lo que Oscar puede pensar.

\- " Fersen... yo...", las palabras no salían de los labios de Oscar, " yo... yo también te amo", contesta muy emocionada, sorprendida, con lágrimas en los ojos, con el corazón saltando de alegría y con una hermosa sonrisa.

Escondido detrás del árbol, un tierno y noble corazón llora de amargura, de rabia y de dolor. Este corazón, que ahora está partido en pedazos, aún no puede creer que su mayor miedo, su mayor temor, su peor pesadilla, se haya convertido en realidad...

 _" No, no, no. Esto no es cierto... ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡No es posible!. ¡Dios mío, ¿por qué me haces sufrir así?! ¡¿Por qué no escuchastes mis ruegos?! ¡¿ Por qué?! "_ , piensa un desesperado André.

Las lagrimas de frustración y dolor siguen fluyendo de sus ojos.

 _" No, Oscar... Oscar, tú no...¡Tú no puedes estar con él! ¡Tú no debes estar con él! ¡No te alejes de mí, por favor! ¡No me abandones así ! ¡No puedo vivir si tú no estás cerca de mí! ¡Dios mío, no lo soporto! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ",_ piensa André

André mira de nuevo, y lo que ve hace que ahora su respiración se detenga y que su corazón quede destrozado para siempre...

Oscar y Fersen están abrazados, mientras se besan con una gran ternura, acariciados por una suave brisa ante la luz de la noche serena.

André no lo puede soportar más, cerrando los ojos grita:

¡ OSCAAAAAAAAAAR! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

En ese momento André abre los ojos. Esta muy agitado, sudando, sofocado y con lágrimas en los ojos. Por un momento esta desorientado, no sabe en dónde se encuentra. Es de noche y esta sentado en el carruaje.

" ¡¿Donde están?!" , se pregunta sorprendido, "¡¿Dónde están?!".

Mira a su alrededor. . Ve la mansión. Música. Ve el reloj. 9.00 p.m..

 _" Fue...fue un sueño...sólo un sueño...",_ respira aliviado.

 _" Un sueño. Pero que espantoso sueño. Y, ¿que hago aquí? Ah! Ya recuerdo, estoy esperando a que Oscar regrese del baile. Pero ya se tardo mucho, mejor voy a buscarla. Llevare la capa porque esta haciendo frío ,_ piensa André.

André llega al jardín. Ve a alguien en la fuente. Es Oscar. Esta llorando. André se iba ha acercar cuando ve que alguien viene.

 _" ¡Oh, no! ¡Dios mío! ",_ piensa André, _" pero si fue sólo un sueño...¡Dios mío, por favor... por favor, no! ¡No! "_

Oscar no ha visto que alguien se acerca.

\- " Disculpe...", dice la voz. Oscar voltea, y se sorprende al ver a alguien.

\- " ¿Esta usted bien, mademoiselle? ", pregunta la voz. Oscar asiente con la cabeza.

\- " ¿Acaso ya os retiraos del baile? ", vuelve a preguntar. Oscar vuelve a asentir.

\- " Olvido esto...", dice la voz del criado y le entrega su abanico.

Oscar hace una venia, da media vuelta y va hacia el carruaje. André corta camino y llega antes. Oscar esta triste. André la ve y la cubre con la capa.

\- " Hace frío ", dice André. Oscar lo mira y una leve sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

\- " Gracias. Vamos a casa André ", dice Oscar.

\- " Claro...", dice André.

André sube al carruaje y arrea a los caballos. André se siente aliviado.

 _" ¡Gracias Dios mío! ¡Sólo era un sueño... sólo un sueño...! ",_ piensa mientras sonríe.

 _ **Fin**_

 **Nota** **:** Bueno, este es el primer fanfic que escribo. Nunca pensé que podría hacerlo, pero lo tome como un reto. Fue un poquito difícil tener el argumento, y luego de pensar se me ocurrió esta idea. "¿ Cuál es el peor temor de André?" .

Respuesta: Que Oscar se enamore de alguien y que ese alguien le corresponda. Y el único que representaba un peligro era Fersen; claro que el amaba a Maria Antonieta, pero jugué un poco con eso...ji,ji,ji.

Discúlpenme por el susto que debo haberles hecho pasar (cuando lo leyeron mis hermanas, casi me linchan en la parte del beso).

Disculpas también para André. *suspiro* Lo siento querido André, pero tu personaje es fantástico para este tipo de fanfics. No te preocupes, prometo reinvirdicarte en algun futuro fanfic :D


End file.
